INTEGRATIVE HEALTH SCIENCES FACILITY CORE: PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The Integrative Health Sciences Facility Core (IHSFC) provides Center investigators with necessary tools and methodologies to address environmental impacts on human health. The IHSFC provides study design support, health outcomes instrumentation, human subject study facilitation, sample processing and storage, and technical expertise to integrate Center investigators' environmental health research in human populations and model systems. It links together many of the capabilities of other Center facility cores, by providing (a) directed access for investigators to laboratory capabilities, and (b) expertise to support and improve investigators' clinical and translational research projects. The IHSFC also supports community engagement activities through training, expertise, and access to equipment. Specifically, the IHSFC promotes translational research by offering a broad array of services including pre-study consultation; guidance through the institutional review board process for human subjects research; development of preparation protocols for biological and genomic samples; processing of biological and environmental samples; archival storage of collected samples; access to genotyping, epigenomic, and other molecular biology approaches; expertise and instrumentation for a range of respiratory, cardiovascular, metabolic, and neurologic health outcomes; access to exposure facilities; integration of mechanistic animal models representing specific disease etiologies; and access to quality assurance and auditing expertise. The IHSFC coordinates with the Spatial and Exposure Analytics and Biostatistics Facility Cores to optimize study analytical design and power, environmental sample collection and storage and geospatial service; and works with the Community Outreach and Engagement Core to translate environmental health sciences (EHS) research to communities, regulatory agencies, and the public. In sum, the IHSFC facilitates Center members' conduct of translational research by incorporating services that provide expertise in clinical and population-based EHS research in humans, molecular epidemiology and genetics, as well as animal and in vitro models.